redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Nitram the Warrior
Hi Nitram the Warrior, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 00:07, October 12, 2010 = =Update on Redwall Adventures: Book One: Taggerung Chapter One User blog:Red Warrior/Redwall Adventures: Book One: Taggerung Red Warrior 16:42, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Update:This Is Your Story ''Prologue'' In the seasons following the Southern Shores War, the war in which Lord Bloodstripe badger lord of the mountain stronghold of Salamandastron and the last remnant hares of the famed Long Patrol stood their courageous last stand as they battled the seething hordes of Veerath Karrv, the mountain of Salamandastron stood empty... Sorry I couldn't update y'all Saturday but here it is [[User blog:Lathagarr Stormgale of Tronn/This Is Your Story (official)|'This Is Your Story']] [[User:Lathagarr Stormgale of Tronn|'Lathagarr']] Haharr me cullies! 20:04, November 7, 2010 (UTC) A small update: ...As the cleaning crew were finishing up the last of the cleanup, a horde of Dibbuns, as the Abbeybabes were called, came storming through Great Hall on their way to the kitchens... read more... By the way...Nitram the Warrior = Martin the Warrior, right?[[User:Lathagarr Stormgale of Tronn|'Lathagarr']] Haharr me cullies! 20:59, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. That was the main thing that puts Martin the Warrior down a notch or two. I like my heroes cool and confident, never going into needless rages, thinking things out. [[User:Lathagarr Stormgale of Tronn|'Lathagarr']] Haharr me cullies! 22:10, November 8, 2010 (UTC) A little on updates Whe I get an update I like people to title it sorta like this: "Update:whatever the story's called" Thanks for the update! If ye need a friend I'll be there, watchin' yore back, mate! [[User:Lathagarr Stormgale of Tronn|'Lathagarr']] Haharr me cullies! 17:14, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Just wondering... I was just wondering... but do you let other users enter your fanfic, you know, like my fanfic, This Is Your Story? :If so, I would like to enter your fanfic, Tales of Mattimeo: Slagar's Legacy. :[[User:Lathagarr Stormgale of Tronn|'Lathagarr']] Haharr me cullies! 18:01, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Late welcome t'the Redwall Wiki! H'I 'ope ye 'ave a good time 'ere! While ye're at it, why don't you come visit us at the Redwall Wars Wiki? Ye can find the link on Blue's page. We have lots of RPGs and it's lots of fun. 'ere's quite fun too!-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 19:27, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for entering me in your story. Yes I'll take it, mate! [[User:Lathagarr Stormgale of Tronn|'Lathagarr']] Haharr me cullies! 21:11, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Hey Nitram, I can't answer your message because my IP is blocked on Redwall Wiki. I am sending this message thru a friend. Here's a speeqe link http://redwallwars.speeqe.com/. Speeqe is like the old chatbox where we can communicate, thanks-Lathagarr Sooo Hey Nitram!! [[User:Lathagarr Stormgale of Tronn|'Lathagarr']] Haharr me cullies! 22:04, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey Nitram I got your message so Hello! '' Waves at Nitram. '' I'm so glade we're good friends. :) Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 01:58, Janauary 10, 2011, (UTC) Fan Fic Yes, I have read your fan fic. KIU --YatzSilversword 12:18, January 22, 2011 (UTC) It's fine. I'm happy to help. I'm glad you're having fun and making friends. I'm sure we can be friends too-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 16:34, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Sure! Would you rather me read the Slagar one or the Marlfox one? I think I started the Marlfox one. Can you read my fanfic?-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 18:26, February 14, 2011 (UTC) My Answer I'm cool with sending each other messages on the wiki ;) Yes, I did read your fanfic, and I love it! I'm glad you like Jewel of Malkariss. I will be updating soon, so keep your eyes peeled! PS: Scratch that. I just updated right now!!! --SalemtheCruel 20:15, February 18, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Sure! PS: Did you check out the UPDATED Jewel of Malkariss yet? Just wondering. --SalemtheCruel 22:06, February 18, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Lupin? About your story, Tales of Mattimeo, I was just wondering if you could include my character, Lupin the Scourge, a black searat who is the son of Cluny the Scourge and another warlord. NOTE: I have a fanfiction about him set AFTER Mattimeo called 'Son of the Scourge' --SalemtheCruel 01:12, February 19, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Review? Okay, thanks for answering. =) Anyway, I'm just wondering, are you still going to review the updated Jewel of Malkariss? --SalemtheCruel 01:25, February 19, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Update! On SRV. I may continue this section or not. Start of Chapter 9. Please comment!-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 19:13, February 20, 2011 (UTC) I updated Jewel of Malkariss! ;) -- 02:34, February 21, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Yes, that was me. I just forgot to log in when I wrote that. --SalemtheCruel 02:05, February 22, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel A little night music I was just wondering if you could review the new fanfic I have on here, A little night music. --SalemtheCruel 15:09, February 25, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel A little night music update I updated A little night music! Please review. --SalemtheCruel 15:49, February 25, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel PS: If you think the title for Book I is weird/funny that's because I couldn't think of anything else. Your other fanfic Sure, I'd love to read it but... I forgot the title. --SalemtheCruel 16:09, February 25, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel PS: Do you think I should go on with A little night music and did you think I portrayed Vilaya right? Veil Claw Just wanted to tell you something weird that happened to me today. There’s this website called Seventh Sanctum where you can get names and ideas for fantasy stories…. And I was using the character name generator and you know what I got?? Veil Claw. Is it just me or does that sound familiar…? XD --SalemtheCruel 17:17, February 25, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Seventh Sanctum Yeah, that is creepy and amazing. I'm going back on there now to see if I can get any other Redwall-related names. --SalemtheCruel 17:25, February 25, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel PS: I think I may have Writer's Block on A little night music. Any ideas or suggestions as to what happens next? I updated again! Another update may soon follow about the mysterious characters. Please comment!-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 09:50, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Update I updated A little night music. Please read. --SalemtheCruel 16:08, February 26, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Thanks Thanks for reviewing, Nitram. ;) Just wondering, what's your favorite part in A little night music so far? --SalemtheCruel 17:58, February 26, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel A song Yeah, I liked that part too =)Anyway, I heard a song on YouTube that reminds me of the two of them: Lover Boy by Mika. It sounds like they're singing a duet, lol. --SalemtheCruel 18:03, February 26, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel To continue or not to continue? I'm debating over whether I should continue A little night music, as I'm running out of ideas. HELP! --SalemtheCruel 18:10, February 26, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel Another sword fight? I'm wondering, Nitram, should there be another sword fight in this chapter of A little night music? If so, then who is fighting? --SalemtheCruel 18:17, February 26, 2011 (UTC)SalemtheCruel hello to you too ;)----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 20:21, February 26, 2011 (UTC) sure----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 02:19, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey Nitram check my profile and you will find my friends section, I just made it.Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 07:20, February 28, 2011, (UTC) Hello Nitram me ol'matey you wanna join me on Speeqe if you're not busy, it would be alot of fun if you were there now ol'chap. :) .Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!,09:30, March 01, 2011, (UTC) Ok! Thanks for notifying me then!-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 16:57, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Requests I currently do not take requests because my photoshop is down after my computer crashed. Thanks for asking, though. Lord Coldstrype Give them a dose of Imperial Pike and Shot! 22:19, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey! No, i don't, I LOVE THEM!!!!!!! Do you know of one?--Mad Maud I'm warning you, I'll jolly well be your friend!! 22:38, March 2, 2011 (UTC) YES YES YES!!!--Mad Maud I'm warning you, I'll jolly well be your friend!! 22:42, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I'll read them, just a sec...--Mad Maud I'm warning you, I'll jolly well be your friend!! 22:52, March 2, 2011 (UTC)